1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a suction nozzle for use in a vacuum cleaner having a brush function, which brushes away dirt, such as dust or the like, from a surface to be cleaned, and a duster function, which wipes off dirt, such as stain or the like, from the surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner draws in dirt from a surface to be cleaned thus to clean the surface to be cleaned by using a suction force generated by a suction motor. Such a vacuum cleaner is provided with a suction nozzle, which draws in the dirt from the surface to be cleaned when it moves while coming in contact with the surface to be cleaned. The suction nozzle usually has an air inlet to draw in the dirt adhered to the surface to be cleaned, and a fixed brush or a rotatable brush disposed adjacent the air inlet to brush off the dirt adhered to the surface to be cleaned.
However, such a conventional suction nozzle is advantageous in that it is effective to brush off and draw in dry dirt, such as dust or the like, adhered to a surface to be cleaned, such as a carpet or the like, but disadvantageous in that it is difficult to remove fixed dirt, such as stain, grime or the like, or wet dirt, such as liquid or the like, adhered to a slippery surface to be cleaned, such as a floor or the like.
To address the problems as described above, besides a main suction nozzle, the conventional vacuum cleaner provides an accessory suction nozzle, which is selectively mounted to a hose or an extended tube to perform only a duster action. However, in this case, there is a problem in that a user should selectively replace one of the main suction nozzle and the accessory suction nozzle with the other according to the kind or the condition of the surface to be cleaned.
To address the problem, a double sided brush assembly, which a pair of roller brushes for use in a carpet and a pair of roller brushes for use in a floor are mounted on upper and lower surfaces thereof to selectively clean the carpet or the floor without exchanging the brush assemblies in cleaning, is disclosed in Korean utility model No. 1995-10069. However, the double sided brush assembly presents a problem that since the two pairs of roller brushes having certain diameters are arranged on upper and lower surfaces, respectively, the entire volume thereof is enlarged. Also, when the brush assembly moves back and forth, the roller brushes rotate along the surface to be cleaned while coming in line contact therewith. Thus, the double sided brush assembly presents a problem that even though the roller brushes for use in the floor, which can clean the slippery surface to be cleaned, such as the floor or the like, are used, they do not completely remove the dirt, such as the stain, the grime or the like, firmly adhered to the surface to be cleaned therefrom.